


pushed together

by kittyspring



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 21:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20021368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyspring/pseuds/kittyspring
Summary: rp i'm doing with a friend about macusa finding graves and placing credence in his care. (pre second movie)





	pushed together

it was the same night as the night as the destruction of NY while madame president was attending the situation in the tunnels a small troop of three had entered a small damp stair well under lady liberty. The stairs were green, mossy, and crumbling. At the bottom of the winding stair case was a cave opening that had evidence of once being a wizard headquarters. The leader of the troop, a small black haired wizard with an upturn nose and moles across his jaw stepped around a corner next to the stairs. The three gasped at the sight, Their mentor and employer sat shaking from cold and pain. Blood wet and dry coated his naked body, clearly from his own wounds. "Mister Graves" the boys voice cracked at the scene. "Danvers" Graves whispered as his voice was to horas to actually speak. "Ge-get him some attire, get him out" the two boys behind him started scrambling trying to get Graves to stand up. It took some time to take Graves to the aruras headquarters. Where madame president sat with a pile of paper. Upon his arrival. She looked torn when the boys entered. "Not now Danvers i-" she stood up at the sight of Graves, he had on a tight pair of pants and a jacket to small to button up. "Madame president, good to see you" he spoke with a bit more strength in his voice but it still sounded weak. "Mister Graves, your alive" "he was under lady liberty madame, i-it was the only place we had that no one checked." She cleared her throat and placed her hands behind herself. "Thank you boys, Mister Graves come, sit i'd like to test your mind" she told. Without hesitation Graves walked to her passed the columns of filing cabinets. "P-Pareden me Madame President but don't you have more pressing matters like Credence Barboune" the boy squeaked out. "Out Danvers" she commanded. The boys rushed out in a proper manner, with their heads low. "Who's Credence Barboune" Graves asked. "I'll catch you up once i determined if your work ready, truth is Graves after your experience i would normally give you time off for recovery but i can't afford that right now. There's many things i must take care of and i hope you'll be able to help where the boy Credence is concerned. Since you are a teacher of sorts perhaps you can help this boy learn control" she started.

It was a long conversation, confusing and almost unreal. It left Graves with a lot to take in and little time to process. He walked to his apartment on the east side. He entered the dark home which was the same as he remembered. His living room sat just as you walked in with a single grey chair and a small end table with a scotch bottle and crystal glass still sitting from the last night he spent there. A desk sat by the window with organized papers spread out and a lamp on top. On the other side of the entry way was a small kitchen with the fridge facing the living room and an L shaped counter connected to the oven. He took off the jacket he had on and placed it on the chair, he poured a glass of scotch. He took a deep sip then set it down in its original place. He walked passed the living room to the hall where three doors stood. The first was to the bathroom which he entered. He looked in the mirror at his dirty skin, the words Madame President spoke to him rang in his ear. "It's up to you, your the only one stern enough to teach him control, this would mean he'd end up living with you. I would need him under 24 hour surveillance. Which prison is worse the basement of macusa or your home where he can have a space his own". Graves sighed at the memory, he had until tomorrow before Madame President makes the decision for him unless he protests. First he needed to clean up from his month in the cave under lady liberty. He turned on the faucet to the shower.

****

Credence had managed to escape successfully and he knew that if he stayed in New York, it would be of no benefit to him. He might be recognized, they might catch him. His hands trembled as he kept his head low and walked on the docks, hoping to catch the first boat out to anywhere. He wrapped his coat around his thin frame even tighter, and his fingers felt over the skin that had been healed over quite a few times. He so desperately wished that Graves had been... real that he'd really cared for him like no one had, that he actually wanted to be with him. But he knew he was foolish, and betrayed, and as his feet ached and body shook again in the cold, pushing past people and wincing when he felt a power wash over him. He shut his eyes tight, his breathing picking up the slightest bit as he forced himself to remain in control, this was not the place to lose control. He felt something pull on him, but from within. It left him feeling sick, and the sudden lack of sound and the feel of a rough textured wall made him keep his eyes still sealed tight as he felt power surging within him. But he was too tired, and there wouldn't be much he could do. When he opened his eyes and looked around, he was no longer on the docks but in a dimly lit room. It smelled dank, and the air was strangely humid. He began to feel panic set in as a man came into the room, wearing a robe he thought looked familiar and bearing a crest that simply read 'MACUSA". "Credence Barebone, please, do not worry. We are not here to hurt you, we just need you to work with us here and to help you. We understand your predicament. Madame President does not wish to stick you in a cell as that would be counterproductive..." the tall imposing man paused for a second, as if waiting for Credence to say something. Credence opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. "Right..." said the man and had two seats in the room with a snap. "Please, sit." He offered as he sat down in one, "We understand you had a... connection to the man posing as Percival Graves." When he hadn't responded much to what was being said before, his eyes opened a little wider, looking maybe a little sad as he heard the name, "And we are to inform you that the real Percival has been found." The man offered a small smile, his hands in front of him to try to show that he was not a danger. Credence got the rest of the story from the man then was left alone with a small meal. He didn't touch the food, all that was on his mind was Mr. Graves. But would he care? Would he feel anything for Credence? Or see him as a chore? He looked at his skin under the light, remembering the delicate touches and he felt tears build up then spill on pale skin, not caring. He would now have to wait for Mr. Graves to make his decision to house him, or to let him stay in the dark, mostly empty and desolate corners of the MACUSA until they deemed him alright enough to be free.

****

Early in the morning before the sun had fully risen, Graves had awoken from a nightmarish slumber. He stared at his ceiling with a shaky breath. He would not wish to have time to recuperate from his torment. He was not weak, he was strong and composed. He did not break, he could not break. Graves told himself this many times before finally getting out of his silk grey sheets. He walked to the bathroom first. In the mirror he could see the horrid reflection of his red eyes, scruffy beard. He needed to shave first before anything. He took out his knife and went to shave but his hand was to shaky. He sighed and lowered the knife back onto the counter open. He held out his hand and snapped out of thin air appeared his wand. It was handed back to him that night he had to zap it to reclaim owner ship but it was his once again. With a whisper and a poke his beard was gone and was now freshly shaven. He walked out of the bathroom with his regular long strides. He waved his wand in the air and the objects around began to move. His kettle filled with water and heated up on its own. His coffee grounds grinned-ed themselves into dust. A pan flew out of the cardboard and two eggs and some bacon was place in the pan that hovered over the fire burner. When he walked into his kitchen the pan had placed the food on a plate and a cup of fresh coffee set on the little table. A set of cloths set on the second chair across from him. It wasn't descent of him but he needed to let himself have some form of leeway. It wasn't long before he was dressed and out the door heading for macusa. He walked to the tall stone building where a young man stood by a small door. "Mister Graves" he spoke stunned. Graves stopped and looked the man dead in the eye. "Open the door" he commanded. "Oh- yes of course" the man stumbled to open the door "welcome back sir" Graves walked in without continuing the conversation. He waked up the stairs that lead to the elevator. Many employees were looking at him and murmuring, if he was a weaker person the stares would make him nervous. He wasn't he was calm and composed. He walked to the elevator and stepped inside. "Red" he greeted. "Mister graves thought ya's was dead" the elf told. "Not dead, back at work like usual. "My office, Auror vault level." The doors closed and they went down. They stopped on a dark floor. The walls were grey and the floors were grey. He walked off the elevator and down passed three doors and turned right he walked passed two doors and opened the one that said Percevial Graves. He opened his door and stepped into his clean office. The trophy's and artifacts he had lined the walls in cases.

His desk sat in the middle with a table in the back with a small light on it, He breathed in the air of ink and paper. It felt natural to him in this room. He removed his jacket and placed it on the rack he walked over to the desk and sat down in his wooden chair that was strangely comfy. Now it was only a matter of time

*****

Credence was weak. Too weak. But he was also strong, keeping the powerful coils of dark magic tight under his skin. But that left him tired, and after the night, where the wind was cold and he only had the comfort of his coat and a thin and scratchy blanket they had given to him. He watched his breath in the cold air dissolve, the light seemed to turn darker as the day set. He didn't sleep at all even though his eyes and heart were heavy and instead listened for the steady and distant bell. Credence assumed it was morning because they had taken the dinner he'd left untouched and brought him a breakfast. It was simple, but it smelled better than anything he was forced to eat back... "home". He pushed the thoughts down and some tears down with them too. He took a bit of toast to ease his grumbling stomach, but he knew that if he ate too much that it would just come back up. He felt the dry bread in his mouth and drank some water. He pushed away the tray and spent some more time just sitting with his thoughts, his thin legs covered in thin pants pulled up to his chest, his head down and his oily hair in disarray, falling over his face and no longer neat. He put his face in his hands and sighed, wondering if he should try to escape again. What if this man was nothing like the man he had grown fond and dependent on?It was only an hour or two after that a different man, much shorter than the one before came in. Credence snapped out of the daze he was in and felt something within, and he had trouble completely controlling it, lashing at the chair and sending it tumbling across the room. The man had no reaction, just cast a simple reparo and turning to Credence again "Alright, son, we'll be taking you to Mr. Graves, and if he so chooses, you'll be staying with him until you can get all of... that..." he sneered slightly, "under control. Alright, up." Credence did as he was told, keeping his head down as he walked behind the man, feeling like he was going to be punished. His hands began to shake and his breathing began to come a bit shallow but he managed. Credence quickly was able to relax when he was filled with awe, looking around at large halls, magic filling every corner. He followed him into the elevator, ignoring the comments made at him by the elf, and flinched when the doors closed and opened. "Remember, this is not the same man, but it should be simple for you as he looks the same..." That was the man's only remark when they were off the elevator. Credence felt an odd sense of calm with the grey floors and dim lights. When they stopped at the door, Credence looked up. The name itself carried power and... stirred something in Credence. The man knocked on the large oak door twice.

*****

Graves had been looking over the passed documents on his desk, everything on his desk was about Grindelwald. He threw every paper in his trash can, feeling a small sense of power over the man that had him trapped. He heard a knock at the door. He took a deep breath and pushed his hair back with his hand. "Come in" he commanded no weaver in his voice. He walked around his desk to greet his visitors. Once they were inside the room Graves held out his hand to the young wizard that had brought in the obscurous, It was to be taken as a hand shake as he always greets his visitors with. "Williams" he spoke to the wizard.

*****

Credence looked into the very tidy office, slightly in awe of such a pristine and fancy and... expensive looking. It also smelled nice, masculine and comforting. He kept his eyes away from Percival afraid he might react in a way he didn't want to. But when he heard his voice, and saw his hand reaching out to shake the other mans, he felt the power surge under his skin stronger than it had the night before, his eyes momentarily turning black. He was glad he'd kept his head down. "Mr. Graves." He said, voice curt and declined the hand shake with a short nod to him. "A pleasure to have you back here and alive. I'm very sorry but I'm afraid I'm only here to drop off this th-" he stopped himself and cleared his throat, hand going to his chest in pardon, "the boy. Another auror will be available to help if you need it." Williams placed a hand on Credence's back, which Credence flinched away from. It thankfully brought him back to the present, and his hands stopped shaking and instead were now just clenched at his side.

****

Graves stared sternly at the wizard like he was a nuisance the moment he declined his hand. Thank Merlin he wasn't gonna be around. "It wont be necessary" he told Williams when he spoke about another auror. He wasn't helpless, He was in control of everything. He needed control. He finally looked over to the tall boy that hunched to make himself look as small as he felt. "Barbone" he spoke softly. He held out his hand to be shaken by the boy. He was old fashioned, believed a firm hand shake and eye contact is how you greet someone for the first time.

*****

Williams didn't waver at the strong glare pointed at him, he was still suspicious of him, but he knew he would be silenced if he dared to bring it up. He offered another smile, so obviously fake and crossed his arms after pulling his arm away from Credence, even motioning as if he was dusting off dirt from his hands. "Of course." Credence felt his heart ache at the voice, so gentle yet firm. He swallowed thickly and only hesitated for a second letting his thin pale hand meet with Percival's stronger, but still soft hand. He kept his head down, ducked as if hiding from him, but he still looked up at him through his eyelashes, making eye contact that made something in Credence stir. "Mr. Graves." He was saddened by the thought that this was the first time Graves knew of him, even though Credence had spent so long with the impostor.

******

Credence hand shake was lose but that was to be expected from someon like him. Graves enjoyed the touch anyway, it was kind and gentle. He could feel the delicate skin of the boys scars. As he looked the boy in the eyes a memory of his old partner Tina Goldstein serviced. She had used her magic on a no magi for abusing her son. He had forgot about it but as he looked at the dark brown eyes that showed sorrow and begging it was familiar. He removed his hand slowly then returned his attention to Williams. "Is there anything elts" he raised a brow at the wizard.

******

When Credence pulled his hand away he didn't want to, he wanted to feel the rough yet gentle hands on him again, reassuring and strong. He kept his eyes trained on Graves, the man was very handsome and overall grand in comparison to Credence. But Credence did feel more relaxed around the man despite the events that had led him to where he was now. Williams pulled a face akin to disgust at the way the boy and the man looked at one another, but he hid it fast and well. "You must decide whether the boy stays here or goes with you within the day. His fate is in your hands, Mr. Graves. That is all." He says, nodding to him. "A pleasure to see you back in the office. Choose wisely. I'll leave you two now." Williams slightly bowed, almost mockingly before turning and walking out the large door, closing it slowly until it clicked, leaving the two alone in the room.

******

Graves watched the man leave. He always was a disrespectful young wizard, Graves often felt the need to discipline him but He wasn't his boss just a superior. Another arura was in-charge of Williams section. He looked at Credence. "Have a seat" he told credence. He gestured to the two seats sitting in front of his desk. He started walking to his side of the desk, it was better to keep moving dwelling to much would only slow him down.

*****

Credence felt more tense being finally alone, his shoulders nearly up to his ears. He quickly obeyed, afraid that the wizard might leave him to be a sort of prisoner if he didn't conform. The seat was comfortable at least. He watched Percival walk regally back to his own seat, waiting for further instruction or inquiry. He placed his hands on his lap, deeply wondering what the other man would be thinking. He let his eyes wander to the desk, there seemed to be many objects but it was all very organized. That was a good sign.

*****

Graves sat down in his seat. He glanced at the full trash bin. The mess of it was bothering him. He took out his wand and placed the tip on the edge of the can and whispered an incantation. the can spined and the trash disappeared. "That's better" he spoke to no one. "Now then" he looked at credence. He raised his wand to the ceiling and gave it a flick. Out of the air fell a file that landed on his desk. Graves tucked away his wand and reached for the file. He opened it to reveal all the information they had on credence. There was a few reports, one by Tina Goldstein which he disregarded her opinion as she was emotionally attached to the situation. He looked over a paragraph report made by Queenie Goldstein, the report mirrored her sister. Next to that was an official report by Danvers about the two killings by the obscural. One being the news papers son that ran for president the other being his mother that ran the witch hunt. As he skimmed over the contents of the file he wondered if this young boy was just miss guided or trouble. He came across the deathly hallows symbol in the file and immediately closed it. He looked over at Credence. He leaned forward and placed his hands over the closed file. "Elaborate on the murder of the news paper boy" Graves asked but it sounded more like a Soft command.

*****

Credence's eyes widened a bit at the way Graves' easily brandished his wand and with his soft voice made the overflowing bin look as if it had never been used. He managed to not flinch when the magic was used as he usually tended to, he supposed it had something to do with being in the presence of someone who's doppelganger had made him feel comfortable, if even for a while. He watched him and his elegant hands and composed face- if he was thinking anything it didn't show on his face. He didn't know when, but his arms ended up wrapped around himself, hearing only the soft shuffle of paper and his own breathing. When Credence felt eyes on him he looked up, and he instinctively leaned back, when Graves got closer. His breaths were drawn in shorter, and his leg bounced just a little as his anxiety started to run, but he nodded and spoke, "Shaw... Called me a freak. Modesty too..." he felt hot and heavy tears build in his eyes, the energy surging under his skin again, "Said we belong in the trash... I- I couldn't control it." His voice got softer and softer until it was barely a whisper. "I wasn't- it wasn't me... I can't control it, but l was..." he stopped hiding his face in his hands, ashamed of himself. 

******

Graves took in a sharp breath. He placed a finger over his mouth something he did when he wanted someone to stop talking. "That's enough" he spoke low, not raising his voice or showing his annoyance at the stammering. "Take a breath boy then speak clearly, elaborate" he told. The reports all stated Credence could control the beast with in. But to have the boy say he couldnt always had peeked graves intrest.

*****

His body was shaking with sorrow, regret, shame... he wanted Graves to hold him close with a reassuring hand but this wasn't what he was going to get. He was glad this man still spoke low and it helped him a bit. Credence let his tears fall, embarrassed at showing such weakness before such a composed man. Credence did as he was told, taking in a deep breath that hurt his chest and managed to get the dark energy to go back to a hum rather than a roar under his skin. "I couldn't. Control it." He spoke, almost eerily and mechanical, "I was angry, I hated him for treating me like that, he didn't deserve to have such a high position... and the... i... my other grew out of control and I can't control what it does, Mr. Graves." Upon finishing, he hoped he wouldn't have to talk about it anymore, his stomach turning and breath hitching again as his composure went back to slouched and hiding.

*****

Graves blinked taking in all the information. The discription of the obscurals movementsmade sense hNow. It was pure emotional from a child tought to repress. graves took out his wand slowly. He raised it to the air and a box of tissue fell onto his desk. He tucked the wand away. he stretched over his desk to take a tissue from the box. He then reached a little further for credence to take it.

*****

Credence's thin frame shook slightly as he tried to suppress sobs, wiping at his eyes but it didn't stop the tears. He jumped at the sudden appearance of the box. Then he carefully watched Percival's movement, and he didn't move for a while when the tissue was offered. It took him a second but eventually let his hand reach out and take it, letting his scarred fingers brush with the man's. "Thank you..." he murmured, holding the tissue to his chest for a moment.

******

graves watched the boy for a moment after he took the tissue. The boy was clearly emotionally unstable. mabey it be better to guide him. He'd be a very good ally for macusa, that is if no one takes aventage of him and his power like grindalwald. Graves took in a deep breath, he was really going to do this. Let someone into his home and teach them magic after being led by a dark wizard. Graves clinched his fist at the thought of the dark wizard. 'control' he though to himself. He looked around the office. H was in a safe place at the heart of macusa in his space that he built. But the man had been there also, sat in his chair. Graves felt his heart start to race, he needed to leave. he took a deep breath. "prehabs some water" he proposed. H moved his chair back and stood up from the seat. He didn't wait for a response as he walked awayfrom the desk to the door.

****

Credence thought to mention how the past Graves or... Grindewald, he supposed, told him he could teach him, but he didn't really wish to mention it. It was strange to think that this was a different person all together, but he still felt something for him. He held the tissue to his face, letting it soak up tears and wiping at his nose. He raised a brow at Percival as he looked almost .. confused? Credence flinched as the chair was pushed back, and looked with worry at Graves. Was he leaving? He hesitated for a second before standing and looking after him. "M-Mr. Graves..? Is everything alright?" He kept his head low, afraid he'd said something wrong, and he considered following after

****

He swollowed before looking at the boy. He stood straight and placed his hands behind him. "fine my boy. Now sit your not to leave this room understand" he told. He only had to act like his heart wasn't inconistant in its beats. just a moment

****

Credence nodded, hands shakily gripping the chair. He knew it was too good to be true, surely he was on his way to have credence take away from his office. But he could also see the way he was unsure of himself, uneasy. It was strange for him. He turned away and sat back down, doing as he was told.

****

Graves left the room. He closed the door behind him and looked around. Only one wizard stood by his door. He cleared his throat. "grab two glasses of water" he ordered. He walked passed the wizard not looking at him again. He walked calmly to the bathroom. Once inside he checked to be sure he was alone. When he saw he was alone he turned to the sink and gripped the edges. His breathing exculated. "control, just control it, hes not hear your not trapped. Be normal" he whispered to himself. He clinched his chest as he closed his eyes. He needed to calm down, needed nothing to be wrong with him like that time he spent under lady libirty didn't happen. But it did and that man had touched everything that was his, everything that was sacret. "focus on the present, your deciding a mans future right now theres no time to fall apart" he took a few deep breaths and forced himself to focus on the case file. Two dead becuase of the emotional baggage if someone who was forced to repress his very being by a woman who raised him but did not treat him like her own. Yes he doesn't know what its like to use magic. H doesn't know the basic like levitation, aperation, transfiguration. Graves began to calm down he relised the sink and looked in the mirror. He ran a hand over his hair to keep it in place then strightened out his cloths. He cleared his throat and walked to the bathroom door and left. He resighted spells and lessions in his head for the basics, what should be tought first. First he would need a wand so they would need to go to the wand maker to have something made. Sunce it would take some time a good book study should servist. These thoughts calmed him till he was at his usual stern self.

****

Credence sat in the chair and his thoughts ran a bit wild, thinking he'd be put under supervision and watched like a child, or maybe someone would come and beat him like they always did. The thought made him sick to his stomach, feeling bile rise up in his throat. Percival didn't care about him. He let the dark energy encase him for a second, his mind drifting momentarily as the force within him moved, making a small mess of some of the papers neatly arranged on the desk. Credence snapped out of it and gasped, quickly getting up to put everything back before the man would come back, his hands clumsily making piles, glancing at the words and looking at the pictures of him, composed as he was when he first saw him, no emotion on his face. He had just sat back down, heart racing in his chest when Graves had returned

****

Graves walked ino the room having calmed himself and regain his composer. He glanced at he boy for a second As he walked to the desk. He pulled the file from hIs desk and skimmed over it once again.He closed he file hen turned to credence. "what have you been told this meeting is regarding" he asked calmly sill standing a he side if his desk.

***

Credence's heart hammered in his ears, hoping nothing on the desk had been moved around and that Graves wouldn't think he was snooping. He did however notice that the man was no longer looking confused or upset, no, he was composed again which slightly aided him in calming himself down. He sat perfectly still, waiting. Credence took a shaky breath, "That if you so choose, Mr. Graves, l will be staying with you, u-until l can control my... power." He managed, terribly afraid that they would throw him back into the small cell. He played with a thread hanging off of the sleeve of his shirt, trying to stay calm.

*****

Graves moved the lamp in the desk a smige to the right. He looked credence in the eyes. "Then lets see how you do. I have many rules for the house and many rules for my classroom. You will follow all of them" he told, Already planning a few teaching session to accommodate the boys needs.

******

Credence held his breath as he moved the lamp. He quivered slightly when Graves looked him in the eye. He couldn't speak when being looked at like that, and he was terribly afraid of misspeaking. Instead he just nodded, completely complying to anything Graves asked for. He nodded and continued to listen, his breaths coming in short bursts. But he forced himself to keep himself from lashing out.

******

Graves walked around his desk and sat back down. He took out a quil and began to write on a peice of paper. His hand writing was neat and to the piont. he quickly wrote a recap of the meeting wih his decision to take the boy under his wing. Once he waa done writing he folded he paper into a rat shape. The paper began to move and scurried off the desk to the small brown mail tube in the room. Thw rat ran up the tube. Graves cleared his throat "now then there are a few erends to run, you will stay close to my side. That means no wondering no spacing out and no transforming, Clear" he asked.

*****

It dawned on Credence what this truly meant. He watched curiously and gripped the arms of the chair tightly, his breathing calming a little bit but still anxious, his knuckles almost white with how tight he was holding on. Credence didn't realize he had grinned a little as the paper rat came to life and scurried away, but it caused him to flinch when his attention was pulled back to Graves. Credence listened attentively but kept his head low still, nodding along. It was simple. Stay close, don't wander or space out and keep control. He already did that with his... mother. It wouldn't be difficult with Graves. "Yes, Mr. Graves."

*****

Graves stood from his chair. He grabbed his long black coat, he drapped it over his shoulders and put his arms through. He pulled down his cuffs. He walked to the door an turned to credence waiting patently for the boy to fallow him 

******

Credence stood up quickly, fast enough to bang his knee on something and cause him to stumble forward, and his vision going blurry for just a second. He tried to quickly recover, inwardly cursing for already making a fool of himself in front of the composed man. After gaining his own composure, he followed right behind Graves, keeping his head down low again, his face slightly tinted red from embarrassment.

*****

Graves proceeded to leave the office. He walked down the hall, keeping his ears tuned into credence steps. He walked to the elevator where a small elf stood inside. "Evening already" the elf laughed at his own joke. Graves stared at him and the elfs smile fell. "uh where to" he asked. "Ground level" he spoke as if the elf did not say a joke. the door closed on the three of them. The elf moved the lever and the elevator went up. "Hey you here about that obscures everyone's talking about, heard he killed three muggles and one was his ma. Can't imagine what fella would kill his own ma" the elf rambled on.

*****

Credence stayed close behind Graves the entire time, almost like a shadow to the man. He felt nervous, afraid, and most of all embarrassed. Embarrassed to have to be cared for like an insolent child, and unable to control his own actions and he assumed he looked like a fool before a man who had his life under such control. He'd been so stupid, to trust... Grindewald. But he couldn't have known, and now the real Graves was here. But he was not as tender. At the mention of the obscurus, Credence seemed to perk up, and hearing the news made his breathing become quick and labored, his eyes turning dark and darker around the edges. The power that ran through him began to bubble and roll under his skin again, he was afraid of losing control in any moment.


End file.
